Talk:Miles-Tristan Relationship/@comment-25386706-20150312160357/@comment-4441793-20150312173413
DISCLAIMER: Before I answer this, I want to make it crystal ass clear that any shadiness and phoniness that I call out in this post towards Triles shippers in general isn't meant to directly attack YOU. I'll trust that YOUR heart is in the right place while shipping the ship you have the absolute right to ship. I just want to share my opinion. That's all. "I really think that these two will get back together" If the writers choose ratings over what makes sense then you might just get your wish. "Tristan finally stood up for himself" Because hopefully he got it through his thick ass skull that he was nothing but a rebound and a distraction and that all his scheming, conniving ways and bitterness towards Maya wasn't working. "Miles just needs time its clear Miles wasn't using Tristan and that he cares for him" Time for what though? If you mean he needs to stay away from relationships IN GENERAL until he heals mentally, emotionally and psychologically, then I can agree with that. ''But if you think it's his stress over his abusive father that messed up his relationship with Tristan, I disagree. It's really annoying when the fandom(not saying this applies to you) acts as though his dysfunctional family situation as well as whatever mental illness he could be suffering from is something ''new. ''He's been dealing with all of that shit long before his character even DEBUTED. However, it never once kept him from being happy whenever he was with Maya and loving her because he ''wanted ''to. With Maya, Miles had hope and it was the little bit of light he had in his life in spite of everything he was going through. Only when other sources(mostly Zig) got in between them did it trigger Miles's mental problems and cause him to behave and lash out in some rather unpleasant ways. '"I really don't know how he feels about Maya."' Oh, it's clear as DAY that Miles still loves the shit out of this girl. However, much to the dismay of my Matlingsworth heart and the other very few shippers of this pair in the fandom, everyone else doesn't see that or they PRETEND not to. Real shit. If Miles loved Tristan and ''did not love ''Maya anymore, Triles would have lasted. So, Triles shippers can't keep relying on that "Miles is going through shit with his dad and he's so depressed blah blah blah" excuse as to why Triles didn't work out at the time. I mean, yeah, he IS going through shit with his father and he IS severely depressed. But guess what? That's been the PREMISE of "The Miles Hollingsworth III Story" since DAY ONE and the fandom sure as hell didn't care enough to acknowledge that when they were busy ''hating on him for "cockblocking" some stink ass Zaya. So, it really frustrates me how they conveniently "notice" Miles struggles now when they need to find a legit reason as to why Miles treated Tristan the way that he did and why Triles broke up, because they refuse to accept that ''he's just not that into him. ''And no, I'm not referring to Miles's "I'm not into Tristan" line or whatever he said in that mini as my source. His ACTIONS in CANON is what backs that up. That's just how I see it.